


Золото и пёс

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Religion, Romance, Somnophilia, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Талантливый ферелденский маг с неустойчивой психикой встречает в Тевинтере существо из легенд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золото и пёс

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит спустя годы после завершения событий игры Dragon Age 2; все персонажи являются совершеннолетними. События "Инквизиции" не учитываются.

***

Последний луч солнца медленно угасал на стене. Со своего места Коннор не мог видеть неба – Гранатовая крепость была великолепным образчиком старинной архитектуры, со всеми её характерными чертами, включая ненормально высокие потолки, иллюзорную устремлённость ввысь при толстенных стенах, в которые через одну были впечатаны нуждающиеся в подпитке охранные чары. Окна – там, где строители вообще сочли нужным их предусмотреть – были узкими бойницами высоко под потолком.  
В Империи такая архитектура встречалась повсеместно, а новые здания подражали ей порой до смешного. Коннору это было по душе – напоминало цитадель Кинлох и далёкие дни ученичества. Тогда в жизни Коннора было многовато лжи и лицемерия, но сами по себе воспоминания были приятными – всегда приятно вспомнить юность.  
Фейнриэлю крепость не нравилась – как-то он обмолвился, что ещё в Киркволльских Казематах навсегда нажил отвращение к необходимости заниматься чем бы то ни было, взгромоздив на себя сотни тонн бездушного камня. Он предпочёл бы дерево, раз уж крыша над головой необходима, или, по крайней мере, что-то более светлое, лёгкое и просторное, не похожее на тюрьму.

Да, он предпочёл бы дерево – или говорил так – но жил в Гранатовой. По целому ряду причин.  
Коннору рассказывали, что прежде крепость за многовековое своё существование неоднократно бывала в осаде, но враг ни разу не торжествовал победы над её стенами. Она принадлежала тайному ордену магов-еретиков, поклявшихся повторить деяние, положившее начало первому Мору. Светская власть их не интересовала, и до поры до времени их удобнее было не замечать. Фейнриэль явился к Гранатовой в сопровождении своих немногочисленных тогда последователей, и практически беспрепятственно вошёл в ворота. Через час оттуда вынесли трупы прежних владельцев, Фейнриэль оставил только одного – для знакомства с секретами и ловушками нового обиталища, но и того сперва взял под полный контроль. Бывший еретик такой чести не выдержал – повредился умом и покончил с собой сразу, как сомниари отпустил его разум.  
Так Фейнриэль остался жить в месте, которое было удобно и безопасно для него; величественное и славное грозной историей, оно оказывало дивное воздействие на просителей, что стекались к Гранатовой со всей Империи и даже из-за границы, чтобы выразить почтение Повелителю Грёз и попытаться получить его услуги – но не вызывало у него приятных чувств. Ему вообще немногое нравилось из того, чем он окружал себя, из того, что составляло его жизнь – Коннор редко видел его довольным, а уж он-то был при Фейнриэле практически неотрывно последние десять лет.

Впрочем, он хорошо понимал, что то, что сноходец считает нужным демонстрировать, и то, что чувствует на самом деле – вещи принципиально различные. Ну, или, по крайней мере, чувства и предпочтения не были в его картине мира основанием для действий.   
Фейнриэль говорил, что не любит камень – и жил в каменной крепости; говорил, что нуждается в одиночестве – и заводил больше последователей, чем требовали соображения элементарной безопасности; говорил, что не любит убивать – и занимался этим едва ли ни еженощно, и порой речь шла об истинно ужасающих массовых побоищах, про которые после неприятно было даже случайно услышать. Он говорил, что ему никто не нужен – и держал Коннора при себе до такой степени, что тот в своих комнатах появлялся раз в неделю, чтобы взять или вернуть на место книги.

Ещё Фейнриэль говорил, что вовсе не жесток. Коннор улыбался, думая о том, насколько откровенной ложью это было.

Он отбросил свиток на стол, лениво поднялся из кресла и потянулся. Ничего интересного в свитке не было – очередной донос одних учеников на других. Писалось подобное всегда на имя Фейнриэля, но разбирался с этими бумажками потом почти всегда Коннор – потому и доносы появлялись нечасто. Коннор, как раз, никогда не скрывал, что получает определённое удовольствие, наблюдая, как окружающие кричат и корчатся.  
В кабинете было душновато и слишком сильно натоплено, что сказывалось – голову слегка обносило. Коннор потёр виски, бросил косой взгляд на своё отражение в маленьком тёмном зеркале из идеально отполированного металла. Он смутно представлял, как выглядел его отец, эрл Эамон Геррин – тот ни разу не приехал проведать сына в башне магов, и его лицо постепенно изгладилось из подвижной детской памяти – зато отлично помнил дядю Тегана. В детстве Коннор думал, что вырастет похожим на дядю, даже надеялся на это – тот казался ему образцом мужественной красоты. Можно сказать, что надежды сбылись, более того, некоторая мягкость, унаследованная от матери, приятно дополнила типичную для ферелденской знати грубоватую резкость черт – Коннор был красив, а энергичность и лёгкий нрав всегда заставляли его казаться моложе реального возраста. Свою роль играло здесь и то, что последние восемь лет Коннор тщательно брился дважды в день – Фейнриэль отрицательно относился к бородам, усам и даже скромной щетине. Точнее, он относился к ним совершенно безразлично – ровно до тех пор, пока речь не заходила о человеке, приглашённом в его постель. Коннора это не смущало, он брился бы и целиком – дважды в день – выскажи сомниари такое пожелание, но тот не высказывал – похоже, шерсть на теле любовника, подобной которой сам он по причуде полуэльфийской наследственности был лишён, казалась ему интригующей.   
Однако сейчас отражение выглядело почти старым и до жути зловещим. Коннор показал ему язык и сделал неприличный жест. В дурные приметы он не верил – просто дневной свет ушёл, а зеркало замутилось, его не мешало бы почистить.

По полу сквозило – ход, ведущий в святая святых, начинался у дальней стены. Не было ни тяжёлых дверей, ни занавеси, ни порога – просто широкий коридор, открывающийся между двух угрожающих статуй сидящих драконов. Коридор делал несколько одинаковых, на 90 градусов, поворотов и вскоре приводил к действительно впечатляющим каменным дверям, украшенным схематичным изображением дерева, раскинувшего крону между солнцем и луной. На всём протяжении пути горели магические светильники с зачарованным мелом, пол был гладким и ровным, не считая канавок вдоль стен, и казалось, ничто не мешает любому желающему дойти до дверей, открыть их и проникнуть в убежище сновидца. Однако в действительности, коридор был сплошной магической и механической ловушкой, а двери не открывались без ключа, воли и незамысловатого ритуала, требующего собственной крови чародея. Если после ритуала чародей оставался не опознан дверями, от него оставалась аккуратная кучка пепла. Коннор был единственным, кому Фейнриэль доверил тайну подхода к убежищу – спустя столько лет, тот, кажется, мог пройти здесь и во сне, проделав всё необходимое и не проснувшись в процессе, но для любого другого малейшая неосторожность или ошибка наверняка стоили бы жизни. Каждый год находился хотя бы один алчный до силы и слишком самоуверенный глупец среди учеников или приближённых, кто предпринимал безумный рывок к каменному дереву – Коннор потом оттаскивал их останки в кабинет и оставлял на милость прислуги. Наверняка, это было одной из причин, по которой Фейнриэль, густо застеливший свою спальню мехами, держал пол кабинета голым – камень отмыть и отскрести куда проще и логичнее, чем всякий раз менять ковры.

В последний раз, впрочем, пострадавшим был как раз мальчишка-слуга, прибиравший в комнатах – мыл пол и то ли оступился, то ли просто так неосторожно орудовал тряпкой, что колено частично заехало на одну из плит коридора. Плита оказалась совсем неудачной, и через миг мальчишка с нечеловеческим воем катался по полу – скорее, обезумев от боли, чем в реальной попытке сбить охватившее его пламя. Коннор так не смеялся с той вечеринки, когда Лукреция подняла некро-конструкта, собранного из шести наборов костей и плоти, и заставила сплясать разудалый плебейский танец, подыгрывая себе на скрипке и периодически пытаясь задрать подол на девице, подававшей напитки.   
Однако Фейнриэля горящий слуга вовсе не позабавил. Коннор мгновенно уловил охлаждение общего выражения его лица и то, как шевельнулись светлые брови, словно готовясь сойтись на переносице, и поспешно добил вопящего. Это, впрочем, сомниари не утешило, но вслух он ничего не сказал, так что Коннор тогда до ночи ходил за ним и всё заглядывал в глаза, пытаясь распознать, что же сделал не так, и как бы это исправить, но так ничего и не добился, если не считать того, что его в резком тоне отослали спать на пол.  
Иногда – и довольно часто – Коннор совсем не понимал своего патрона.  
Впрочем, этого от него никто и не требовал. Жрецы не пытаются понять своих богов – они просто повинуются и служат.

***

Каменная дверь закрывалась за спиной, неспешно и бесшумно проворачиваясь на металлических рельсах. Коннор небрежно опустил камень-ключ на цепочке под ворот мантии.   
С обратной стороны рисунок на двери был иным – солнце и луна поменялись местами, а между ними возвышался тонкий угрожающий шпиль башни. Коннор испытал краткий приступ привычного ликования от мысли, что из всех ныне живущих только двое видели этот рисунок – Фейнриэль и он сам. Год назад это едва не изменилось – тогда Фейнриэль всерьёз намеревался почтить особым доверием одну из первых своих последователей, эльфийку Ниарен. Незадолго до того дня, когда он собирался посвятить её в секреты коридора-ловушки и передать ключ, вскрылось, что Ниарен шпионила за ним в пользу сразу нескольких могущественных магистров. Сама она твердила, что действовала под давлением, поддавшись на угрозы её родственникам, но эта история ничуть не разжалобила Фейнриэля, и ещё в меньшей степени – Коннора. Она либо лгала, либо не верила, что господин мог защитить её семью – и в обоих случаях не заслуживала снисхождения. Вытянув из Ниарен всю возможную информацию, Фейнриэль отдал шпионку Коннору.

И этот человек ещё говорит, что не жесток! 

Коннор вполне предсказуемо заперся с Ниарен в пыточной на три дня, даже не ел ничего, и был совершенно счастлив. Откровенно говоря, ни одна женщина в жизни не доставила ему столько радости, пусть и специфического свойства. 

На четвёртый день ему стало скучно. Тогда он наконец позволил эльфийке умереть, и даже не стал изготовлять из её костей или остатков кожи какой-нибудь милый сувенир, как подумывал сначала. Просто вдруг почувствовал, что вся эта история осталась позади, и пора бы пойти пообедать и отдохнуть.  
Однако Фейнриэль ещё долго переживал предательство ученицы – в своей манере: безмолвно, заледенев и не желая говорить с кем бы то ни было на эту тему. Никто не решался произносить при нём имя Ниарен – даже Коннор. Его тревожило состояние Фейнриэля. Сам Коннор был импульсивным созданием, хотя рано научился сдерживать и на долгое время подавлять свои побуждения, и всё же ему казалось странным и диким, что можно вообще не давать никакого выхода столь сильному напряжению – ни к чему хорошему подобная умеренность привести не могла. Фейнриэль же делал вид, будто ничего не произошло, только постоянно был не в духе, едва общался с последователями, и за полный месяц ни разу не взял Коннора в постель, а когда всё же позвал, то всё происходило чинно и механически, словно у супругов с тридцатилетним стажем. Коннор был уже согласен даже и на такой скверный бессмысленный секс, нисколько не отвечающий его вкусам – лишь бы Фейнриэлю стало лучше, но никаких признаков улучшения настроения не проявилось, и тогда Коннор, не то от отчаянья, не то от злости, ляпнул что, дескать, глупо так переживать из-за одной лживой девки, и что от эльфов безумие вообще ждать достойного поведения – шваль они и ничего более...

Вот это неожиданно сработало, да как ещё – на середине монолога, не дослушав даже основную мысль, Фейнриэль за волосы сволок любовника с кровати на пол, едва не ободрав скальп, от души пнул несколько раз и, не удовлетворившись действием пинков, схватил первый подвернувшийся под руку предмет – к счастью, это оказался всего лишь собственный конноров пояс – и принялся охаживать его этим поясом, не особенно разбирая, по чему именно.  
Наверное, Коннор мог бы защищаться, даже ударить в ответ, но он даже на миг не подумал о подобной кощунственной возможности, делая лишь то, что велели рефлексы – сжался в по возможности компактный комок, защищая голову, шею и гениталии – пряжка на поясе была массивная, отлитая из серого чугуна в форме многолучевой звезды, на спине и плечах такая оставит разве что синяки и порезы – там где кожа лопнет под лучами звезды – а вот более нежные части могут пострадать серьёзно. На втором ударе из глаз брызнули слёзы; Коннор бы заорал, но от боли перехватило горло. 

Фейнриэль бил молча, яростно, замахиваясь со всей силы – а слабым физически он не был никогда – на резком выдохе, и в какой-то момент начало казаться, что он забьёт провинившегося любовника насмерть – просто не сможет остановиться вовремя, поддастся сладкому шёпоту гнева. Но затем удары прекратились. Коннор ещё с полминуты не смел шевельнуться, думая, что у Фейнриэля просто устала рука, и сейчас он продолжит с того же места, и пожалуй ненароком выбьет чужой любопытный глаз, если решиться сейчас оценить обстановку.

Потом Коннор всё-таки осторожно поднял голову. Фейнриэль стоял над ним – голый, тяжело дышащий, с растрепавшимися волосами, с намотанным на руку поясом, с пряжки которого капала кровь – и был так хорош в ореоле силы, что Коннор завороженно замер и уставился на него с неприкрытым восторгом и желанием, невзирая на своё незавидное в тот момент положение.  
Похоже, этот взгляд не был оценён по достоинству: Фейнриэль тряхнул головой, отбрасывая упавшие на лицо пряди, и в сердцах швырнул пояс на пол. Коннор воспринял это как сигнал, что наказание закончено и можно начинать просить прощения, поспешно ухватился за лодыжку сомниари, непроизвольно всхлипнул и уткнулся ему в ноги мокрым от слёз лицом. Поскольку голос к нему пока не вернулся, а в чём состоит его проступок, Коннор понятия не имел, он молчал и ждал, что будет дальше.

"Хватит, – отрезал Фейнриэль всё ещё раздражённо, но уже не гневно. – Сейчас же смой с себя кровь".  
Коннор послушался, конечно. Когда он пришёл из ванной, Фейнриэль сидел на постели – уже облачённый в халат, причёсанный и как будто полностью успокоившийся. Золотистые глаза были совершенно непроницаемы и взирали отстранённо, однако Коннор отлично видел, что гроза ещё не миновала. Поэтому он молча и больше не глядя прямо, подошёл и сел у ног Фейнриэля. Тот с холодным любопытством энтомолога разглядывал его несколько секунд, потом сухо велел повернуться спиной. Коннор повиновался без секундного промедления, и был вознаграждён обволакивающей и покалывающей прохладой целительской магии, милосердно закрывающей порезы на его спине и уносящей боль.  
"Лицом, – скомандовал Фейнриэль и, когда Коннор повернулся, цепко взял его за подбородок, принуждая смотреть в глаза. – Ты ведь не понимаешь, почему я разозлился на тебя, верно, Коннор?"  
Тот покачал головой.  
"Кажется, у тебя есть язык, так отвечай вслух", – всё так же сухо приказал Фейнриэль.  
Коннор кашлянул и произнёс:  
"Я рад, что ты не сердишься – так, как раньше".  
Фейнриэль хотел убрать руку, но Коннор успел поймать его за запястье и на миг прижался губами к ладони. Фейнриэль вздохнул и привычно потрепал его по волосам бездумными почёсывающими движениями, будто лаская животное.  
"Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок – нет, как собака, которой перепало пинков от хозяина, и она ползёт на брюхе, скулит, виляет хвостом и пытается приласкаться. Собака не понимает, что хорошо, а что плохо, не знает своей вины – она чувствует только, что хозяин ею недоволен, и выпрашивает прощение, как может".  
Коннор улыбнулся и потёрся щекой о его колено:  
"Ты забыл, что я ферелденец, и невольно сделал мне комплимент. Пёс, избравший себе хозяина, никогда не предаст и будет с ним до конца, что бы ни случилось".  
Когда-то в детстве Коннор ужасно переживал, что ни один из замковых мабари не выбрал его. Теперь, годы спустя, он понимал: всё было правильно, так как нужно, чтобы сам он в свой срок мог сделать выбор.  
"Надеюсь, что так", – Фейнриэль легко отпихнул его ногой, не грубо, но недвусмысленно, и Коннор с сожалением отстранился.  
Спать его в ту ночь снова отослали на пол, но оно того стоило – призрак Ниарен исчез из их жизни, словно дрянной девчонки никогда не существовало.

Как и прежде, только двое видели солнце и луну, взошедшие одновременно над каменной башней.   
Это значило, что Коннору приходилось самолично прибираться в убежище, словно слуге – но значило также, что он был единственным, избранным, самым доверенным, не имеющим ни соперников, ни равных себе.  
Первым жрецом.

***  


Все те идиоты, что так стремятся год за годом в скрытое ловушками убежище, верно, искусали бы себе локти от злости, окажись они здесь живьём, потому что никаких сокровищ тайная дверь не скрывала. Не было здесь ни редких книг, ни дорогих антикварных вещиц, ни прочего, что обыкновенно прячут от посторонних – просто круглый зал с выбитыми в полу кровотоками, рунами и аккуратными, идеально правильно вычерченными магическими фигурами. В центре возвышался круглый алтарь, сейчас превращённый в постель.

Убежище сохраняло самое ценное, что когда-либо было или будет в Гранатовой – Фейнриэля. В этом был его смысл.  
Здесь сновидец оставлял своё тело, отправляясь творить историю – оставлял в безопасности, положившись на защитные механизмы крепости и заботу Коннора.  
Сейчас, впрочем, Коннора здесь быть вовсе не должно было – Фейнриэль сказал, что вернётся вскоре после заката, время ещё не вышло, а разбудить его раньше срока всё равно бы не удалось – сомниари пил сонное зелье в качестве страховки. С тех пор, как он стал истинным повелителем Тени, и обитатели её бежали от одного его присутствия, бояться обычных опасностей мира грёз ему не приходилось, риска же заплутать и вернуться слишком поздно тоже не было – зелье действовало от трёх до пяти часов, потом сон возвращался к естественной структуре.

Разумеется, скрыть что-либо у Коннора не получится, да он и не посмел бы даже пытаться унизить сомниари подобными играми. Нет, он намеревался действовать по собственной инициативе, а затем с честью – или без, как уж получится – принять все последствия чужого гнева. Он знал – оно того стоит.  
Просто Коннор так часто сидел здесь, наблюдая за спящим Фейнриэлем, готовый разбудить в случае необходимости, что желание, прежде легко преодолимое, постепенно приобрело навязчивую форму, а такие желания магов, не будучи реализованы, становятся опасны.  
"И святой бы не устоял", – думает Коннор без намёка на самооправдание. Конечно, Фейнриэль рассердится и накажет, но худшее, что он может сделать – прогнать Коннора от себя, лишить своего расположения, а давать ему повод к такой жестокости Коннор не собирается.

Однако солнце уже село, а значит, времени совсем немного. Коннор почтительно приближается к алтарю. Фейнриэль спит, скрестив руки на груди, в одной руке – склянка из-под сонного зелья. Коннор раздевается, складывая одежду на пол, затем нежно, но настойчиво разжимает пальцы сомниари, гладит их, будто в благодарность за проявленную уступчивость – и бросает добытую склянку на стопку одежды. Разбитое стекло в постели ему вовсе ни к чему – особенно, когда Фейнриэль проснётся вне себя от гнева.  
Коннор осторожно снимает и отбрасывает в сторону тонкое покрывало – словно разворачивает из пелен мумию древнего героя. Только его герой жив, и куда приятнее на ощупь, чем ссохшаяся и покрытая плесенью кукла, неспособная двигаться без вмешательства стороннего духа.

И никто не может заставить его склониться и служить.

Коннор замирает ненадолго, боясь вдохнуть. Фейнриэль лежит перед ним – крепко спящий, безмолвный, со строгим лицом в ореоле длинных светлых волос. Его пальцы вновь сжаты, и сжаты губы, ничуть не располагающие к поцелуям. Коннор ложится рядом, ещё не касаясь, не смея – словно они не соединялись плотью тысячи раз до того; словно одно прикосновение может осквернить это совершенство.  
– Совершенство... – шепчет Коннор, и вслух повторяет. – И святой бы не устоял.  
Мысль о том, как могущественен сомниари в Тени – почти всесилен, он может прямо в этот момент в одиночку развязывать или прекращать войну – и как беззащитен сейчас в материальном мире – отчаянно подстёгивает, одновременно вызывая ощущение короткой потери равновесия – и Коннор наконец-то решается.  
Он придвигается, легонько проводит самыми кончиками пальцев по лицу Фейнриэля – высокий лоб, характерная эльфийская переносица, прямой нос, опущенные ресницы, скулы, подбородок... губы. Потом осторожно повторяет этот путь губами. Золотистая кожа сомниари тёплая, тонкая и гладкая – Коннор так любит это ощущение, кажется, будто можно языком почувствовать, как движется кровь по венам – веки вздрагивают под прикосновением, и Коннор вновь ненадолго замирает, с ужасом ожидая, не проснётся ли сновидец прямо сейчас. Но тот продолжает спать, только теперь хмурится. Ничего, это ненадолго. Коннор знает один секрет – один из многих секретов сомниари: его спящее тело не теряет чувствительности и реагирует точно так же, как и бодрствующее – вот только занятое другим сознание его не сдерживает и не принуждает находиться в рамках какой бы то ни было роли.

Именно поэтому Коннор так давно и так сильно хочет его – спящего.

Он позволяет себе ещё мгновение полу-невинного любования, прежде чем приступить к делу.   
Фейнриэль – не молоденький мальчик, на его красивом лице, если присматриваться так близко и так пристально, заметны признаки зрелого возраста, скорее эльфийские, чем человеческие – не столь ранние и сокрушительные: резче, чем прежде, обозначившаяся сеть мимических морщинок, да кожа стала бледнее, без свежего юношеского румянца. Но его тело – тело молодого, полного сил человека с лёгким костяком и удлинёнными мышцами бегуна – и на ласку реагирует, словно ему всё ещё лет двадцать пять, а то и двадцать.  
Или Коннор просто слишком хорошо знает, где и как прикасаться – потому что очень скоро лицо Фейнриэля перестаёт быть строгим, руки начинают шарить по простыням, и тихие вздохи всё чаще срываются с приоткрытых губ. Его взгляд быстро движется под закрытыми веками, ресницы дрожат, но он не просыпается, даже когда Коннор берёт в рот едва начавший вставать член.

***

Коннору говорили, что его мать слыла женщиной крайне набожной, и он сам помнит, как прилежно твердил молитвы, преклонив колено рядом с ней, хотя лицо матери давно изгладилось из его памяти. В цитадели Кинлох бывший наследник Герринов тоже честно ходил на службы, слушал проповеди священниц и в нужных местах кротко опускал глаза, складывая руки перед лицом.   
Но уже тогда в глубине души он был еретиком. Память о месяцах, предшествующих смерти матери, вернулась со временем, и Коннор отлично помнил, как вели себя обитатели замка Редклиф перед смертью. Просто удивительно, насколько многие из них молили о милосердии не непосредственного мучителя, а высшие силы – разумеется, безрезультатно.

Коннор не верил ни в каких богов – ни в Создателя, который только и делал, что карал и проклинал свои творения, ни в древних богов, не то мёртвых, не то спящих. Когда он сам в отчаянье молил о помощи, единственным, кто откликнулся, оказался демон, почуявший корм – не светлый дух, не добренькая заступница-Андрасте, не щедрые боги-драконы. И когда он утратил веру во что бы то ни было, смятый чужой враждебной волей, не бог пришёл и сокрушил демона, что терзал Коннора – то был человек, маг.  
Так что Коннор Геррин верил не в богов, а в силу дара – силу, которой был отмечен и сам, которой мог овладеть со временем, если станет учиться. И он учился – усердно, забывая обо всём на свете, и скрывал свою ересь, и втайне преисполнялся гордыни, ибо с каждым годом всё лучше понимал – лишь время и старание отделяют его от мига, когда не останется существа, что сможет смотреть на него сверху вниз.  
Тогда же, жадно поглощая любые знания, касающиеся Искусства, Коннор впервые наткнулся на упоминания о тевинтерских сомниари. Учителя пошли навстречу старательному тихому мальчику, предоставив ему несколько переводов со списков книг из специального хранилища, не видя в том вреда – ведь сомниари давно превратились в легенду, в часть старой истории, жутковатую, хоть и завораживающую. И Коннор прочёл всё, что смог получить, и был воистину восхищён и сражён чёрной завистью, ведь описанные в тех списках существа казались ему всемогущими, истинно избранными судьбой... подобными богам.

Тогда он не мог и представить, что однажды посетит Тевинтер и здесь, на земле, прорастающей мифами и чудесами древности, встретит одного из тех, кем некогда так восхищался.  
Своё божество, повергнувшее его с лёгкостью урагана, пригибающего трехлетнюю сосну.

Если бы Коннор умел работать с металлом, он отлил бы статую из чистого золота, идол, чтобы поклоняться ему и приносить жертвы песнями и кровью, собственным пылающим сердцем. Никакой земной материал не смог бы повторить этого непререкаемого совершенства, но золото, по крайней мере, передавало бы суть – холодное, могущественное и беспощадное – великая сила, пленяющая души... имеющая, к тому же, отчаянно привлекательный блеск.

Но сомниари не желал золота и идолов в свою честь, и брошенные на алтарь сердца его ничуть не прельщали. Он требовал лишь верности и беспрекословного подчинения, и Коннор был счастлив дать ему это.  
Все, кто прежде пытался захватить власть над этим безумным расколотым на куски миром совершали одну и ту же ошибку: они действовали либо из Тени, либо из материального мира, и редкие их попытки заключить союз неизменно не приводили ни к чему, как по техническим причинам, так и из-за взаимного предательства и расхождения интересов.  
Но Фейнриэль соединяет то и другое, как цепь, как шов, сводящий края раны. Он – то, что он есть, и однажды безумный расколотый мир склонится перед ним. А Коннор... что ж, Коннор будет рядом.   
Как есть лишь один мир, одна жизнь, одна смерть, так есть лишь один бог – Коннор искренне верит в это. Хоть тут он оказался сыном своей матери.

***

Коннор придерживает Фейнриэля за бедро, не давая всё испортить чересчур ретивыми движениями. Он сам удивлён тому, как легко всё получается – проще и быстрее, чем в фантазиях – спящий сомниари отзывается с поразительным пылом – словно месяц постился, словно секс прошлой ночью, и за ночь до того, и на прошлой неделе Коннору просто примерещился. Он настолько сильно сдерживает себя обычно – или ему настолько не хватает чего-то, что Коннор ему не даёт? Почему – ведь достаточно просто сказать, и Коннор сделает всё, Фейнриэль не может не знать...  
Или он считает, что есть что-то, чего он не должен хотеть, и запрещает себе – о, Повелитель Грёз, в первую очередь – собственных, его воля так сильна... Но обмануть можно только разум, рассудок. Тело-то не обманешь.

На миг Коннор с внезапной остротой понимает: я мог бы взять его сейчас. Не ждать и не спрашивать ничего, сделать то, чего не делал никто до меня, сделать так, как понравилось бы мне самому, только мне. А кто помешает? Кто остановит? Это даже не насилие – потому что он хочет, и я сумею сделать это приятным для него – для его тела – и он будет так же откликаться и стонать подо мной, как стонет сейчас, он примет меня – охотно, с подлинным, непритворным, не оставляющим места для двояких толкований наслаждением.

И я умру счастливым.

От этой крамольной, святотатственной мысли захватывает дух, и в глазах темнеет от леденящего ужаса – зато встаёт моментально, как с палёного зелья.   
Мысль, впрочем, быстро сменяется другими, куда менее вдохновляющими. В принципе, чисто теоретически Коннор и впрямь может трахнуть Фейнриэля – если повезёт, то даже успешно – успеет. Вот только Фейнриэль точно не простит ему. Если повезёт – просто убьёт под горячую руку, вот только Коннор в такое сказочное везение не очень-то верит. Скорее всего, "не-жестокий" сновидец его прогонит, вышвырнет из крепости и из своей жизни, лишит благодати.  
И Коннор будет долго и безуспешно ползать на брюхе, скуля и вымаливая прощение, пока ни поймёт, что прощать сомниари вообще не умеет, а предавших его доверие – тем более.   
И вот тогда останется только лечь на пороге и сдохнуть. Потому что жить, не видя его, не слыша, не прикасаясь, не чувствуя хоть изредка его одобрения и благоволения – бесконечная пытка.  
Коннор себе такого вовсе не желает, поэтому предпочитает оставить мечты на отдалённое будущее. Кто знает, быть может, однажды Фейнриэль решит его за что-нибудь неслыханно наградить, и тогда Коннор попросит... и, если Фейнриэль будет в особенно хорошем и авантюрном расположении духа... кто знает... сомниари умеет удивить.

Расположение духа, впрочем, у Фейнриэля и сейчас, судя по всему прекрасное. Дух этот, собственно, занимается чем-нибудь важным и политически полезным, а вот полностью вставший член сновидца начинает доставлять Коннору некоторые неудобства.  
Почему-то в первый раз Коннору никогда не удаётся взять по-настоящему глубоко. Во второй раз за ночь, в третий – сколько угодно, а в первый – увы. Коннор понятия не имеет, в чём причина – казалось бы: один и тот же член, одна и та же глотка, какие могут быть различия? Но факт есть факт. Впрочем, сегодня у Коннора вовсе нет намеренья ограничиться лишь доставлением удовольствия Фейнриэлю, забывая о себе. Поэтому Коннор выпускает его член изо рта, чтобы дать себе отдышаться – и, заодно, полюбоваться видами.  
По мнению Коннора, член Фейнриэля заслуживает отдельного культа и отдельного поклонения. До первого секса со златоглазым сомниари, Коннор видел подобные образчики идеальных пропорций и изящества линий разве что у статуй да на картинах, и искренне полагал, что это – лишь художественное преувеличение, а в реальной жизни такого быть никак не может. Однако реальная жизнь в который раз доказала, что многообразнее любой фантазии – Повелитель Грёз был совершенством во всём, и природа оснастила его, не скупясь, чем посрамила все скабрезные анекдоты о плачевном влиянии эльфийской наследственности на любовную сферу.

Коннор тихонько и непристойно стонет от избытка чувств, в последний раз длинно проводит языком по этому художественному преувеличению, на миг прижимает завлекательную венку, и тут же решительно отстраняется, приподнимается, перебрасывает ногу через бёдра Фейнриэля. Он столько раз представлял себе это в мечтах, что теперь действует с уверенностью, какую мог бы дать опыт; вершить своё кощунство Коннор явился во всеоружии, тщательно подготовившись, так что не нужно тратить драгоценное время, и быстро приноровившись к незнакомой позе, он с лёгкостью находит правильный угол.

Они никогда не пробовали так. Обычно Фейнриэль ставил его на колени или на четвереньки, иногда укладывал на бок или на спину, но насчёт возможности забраться верхом – даже речи не заходило, и, кажется, теперь Коннор понимает, почему.

Дело даже не в том, что смотреть на часто дышащего, разметавшегося под ним Фейнриэля сверху вниз необычайно увлекательно – просто сейчас Коннор впервые сам решает: как, насколько глубоко, в каком ритме двигаться, и эта возможность, эта разновидность власти, неведомая ему прежде, так сладка, что он не прикасается к собственном члену, и всё же вынужден сдерживаться, чтобы не кончить, едва начав. Однако удержать хриплый ликующий вопль просто не в человеческих силах...

И в этот момент Фейнриэль открывает глаза – сужает, затем распахивает, пристально глядя в лицо задыхающемуся от восторга любовнику.  
Руки Фейнриэля взлетают и железной хваткой стискивают чужие бёдра, направляя. Через несколько секунд он резко дёргает Коннора вниз, на себя, с кратким выдохом сквозь зубы кончает, и под его тёмным яростным взглядом Коннор кончает тоже.

Фейнриэль сбрасывает его с себя и наваливается сверху, хватая за горло. Длинные светлые волосы с вкрадчивым шуршанием скользят по простыням.  
– Не смей так делать, – разгневанное божество сжимает пальцы, вынуждая провинившегося последователя сипло хрипеть в попытке вдохнуть. – Моё тело – не игрушка!  
Как только ему дают возможность говорить, Коннор слабо выдыхает:  
– Конечно, нет. Твоё тело – святыня.

Фейнриэль усиливает хватку, затем ослабляет, не убирая, впрочем, руки. Коннор кашляет и жадно дышит, но даже не пытается освободиться. Наконец Фейнриэль отпускает его, отстраняется, садится рядом. Перебрасывает волосы за плечо и несильно треплет Коннора за ухо, словно собаку:  
– Ты досадил мне, как же наказать тебя? – сомниари задумчиво щурится. – Вы в своём Ферелдене совсем позабыли, что скверный пёс, как бы он ни был умён, должен сидеть на цепи. Пожалуй, тебе пойдёт строгий ошейник, и я стану сажать тебя на цепь, прежде чем лечь.  
Коннор потирает шею и улыбается.  
– Главное, не забудь, что даже скверному псу позволяют спать в ногах хозяина, – отвечает он хрипло.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2013


End file.
